


Blue Moon

by zetacorvi



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls), Bad Flirting, Dancing, F/F, Party, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetacorvi/pseuds/zetacorvi
Summary: Mabel Gleeful throws a party for the purpose of one guest in particular.My take on Reverse Falls and more rev!mabifica because god knows this fandom needs it
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> is my first published fic of a rarepair? yes. be the change you want to see in the world.

“Oh, cheer up, brother. Parties are supposed to be fun!”

Mabel accompanied her statement by giving Dipper a clap on the back for good measure. She hated seeing her brother holed up in the corners of the Tent of Telepathy whilst her party was raging in the background. Unwilling, and unable, to mingle with the crowd.

It was hardly good for their image.

Dipper crossed his arms in response. “It’s not ‘fun’ and as if you didn’t plan this party for only one reason. Is the Southeast girl even here yet? We better not have done this whole thing for nothing.”

“Stop being so pessimistic, of course she’ll show up. I planned this, after all.”  
“But Mabel none of your plans ever end up working.”

The Gleeful girl stuck her tongue out in a childish manner, before realising that there were other people around them, quickly reining her actions in.

“Maybe I’ve just never seriously planned anything before…” She teased. “You’ll never know.”

Her brother rolled his eyes, a brief smile gone before it could be spotted.

At least the crowds weren’t harassing them. Like usual. Mabel had made sure of it in her hours of intricate planning and even more hours of forcing herself to start planning.

Counting on the magic displays of dubious quality, music courtesy of Soos, and general nature of crowds, no one would be bothering Mabel for the entire night.

And counting that Dipper would pull his part and be the Gleeful presence. 

Just maybe there was a tiny bit of guilt of having her brother be in the exact situation he always complains about being in, but come on, he was always resourceful. 

“I assume you can see our latest arrivals,” Dipper said, moving his head to indicate the two people who just walked in.

Bud and Gideon. A very incomplete trio that lacked its best member.  
“Pacifica’s not with them.”

“Thanks captain obvious, I can see that. Besides, that means everything should be happening as planned!”

“Don’t get too excited.”

What a ridiculous piece of advice. Just because Dipper was a party-pooper who thought every situation was going to end in the worst way possible, didn’t mean that she had to be that way.

This was definitely a reason to celebrate. Maybe a premature one, but still a reason.  
Bud and Gideon would NEVER willingly set foot in the Tent of Telepathy unless they had a very, very important reason to. Hopefully – and Mabel was counting on this one – they’d planned it exactly how she planned they were going to plan.

The whole thing was chess on steroids. Grunkle Ford would be so proud of her.

“Do you think Pacifica will try to sneak into our dressing room from the front or the back?” She asked Dipper, tuning out whatever his response was. “I think it’ll be the back. Sneaking around in the dead of night like a true adventurer. You know she told me once that she didn’t even want to sneak around us. She just wanted to make peace and get along with the other kids of Gravity Falls. It’s very sweet.”

“Oh my God, Mabel, will you shut up about Southeast for a second? We’re going to lose track of Bud and Gideon.”

She gave a signature smirk in response. “Don’t you mean you’re going to lose track of them? Have fun at the party, brother. I’m going to see if my favourite guest has arrived.”

With a well-practiced trick, Mabel disappeared from sight in an instant. The showgirl forced to slink away in the shadows. 

Ah, what things she had to give up for her dear Pacifica.

<>

Pacifica Southeast wanted to be in and out of the Gleefuls' dressing room as quick as a flash.

Or, rather, she’d like to actually get into their dressing room first. 

Her hands fumbled around with the barrel lock, cursing Gideon’s useless homemade lock pick set. The rust was getting all over her hands and a tiny bit on her purple top, too.

“Come on, come on,” She gritted, her words of encouragement clearly not breaking through the layers of metal. “Why won’t this work?”

“It’s not something you can break into, silly.” 

Pacifica was not expecting an answer. She went wide-eyed in shock, jumping back as her responder came into view.

A draping blue cape, shining eyes, and flowing hair. The unmistakable Mabel Gleeful. Her archnemesis. Or something along those lines.

“Ugh why do you have to show up right as I was getting somewhere?”

“Don’t you think that I wouldn’t notice my favourite guest was missing from the party? It just seemed so lonely without you, and besides, I figured you would need a hand.”

Apparently that was meant literally, as Mabel projected out a hand of glowing blue ectoplasm to grab onto the doorknob.

With a satisfying click, the door simply opened at her touch. Ghost hand fading into thin air.

Mabel gave a bow, gesturing for Pacifica to enter. “After you, my lady.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me. There’s no way I’m going in there. It’s obviously a trap, and you’re silly for thinking I can’t see that.”

“But maybe there isn’t a trap and I’m just being all nice! And you’re the silly one for not taking up my offer.”

“No, you’re the silly one for thinking that I’d take your offer seriously.”

“No, you’re the silly one, silly!”

Pacifica huffed a slight smile. Sure, it wasn’t the ideal situation to find amusement in, but Mabel’s way of going about things always held a certain charm. Not that she would ever admit it. And they always ended up in situations like this – pointless bickering where neither would budge.

“I’m not going in there, especially since you’re offering so nicely. Besides, even I can see that the whole situation isn’t adding up… you planned this whole thing, haven’t you? What are you trying to get? Because you’re not getting it, I assure you that.”

“What if I just wanted to hang out? There’s no way you can oppose a good ol' chat.”

“This is exactly what I’ve been trying to say to you for ages! Okay, we have our issues, but they’re not so bad that we can’t be friends.” 

A sudden switch in the party music turned the mood from hypnotically upbeat – suspicious, for sure – to just regular upbeat. A catchy pop song that everyone seemed to know the lyrics to.

Mabel was humming along. Full words occasionally slipped out as she looked at Pacifica, silent and expectant.

“Well,” Pacifica offered, with a newfound excitement at the prospect. “It’s a party so why don’t we dance? Me and my friends do it all the time.” 

Mabel’s cheeks tinted with red as she reached for the other girl’s hands. “Fine, but only because you offered so nicely.” 

Truthfully, Pacifica had absolutely no idea how to dance or what kind of dance was acceptable. Should she do the waltz? The macarena? 

Not that it mattered. Mabel had instantly taken the lead, moving them to the fast-paced paced rhythm with small steps.

It took a few goes and a few steps on each other’s feet to get a hang of the simple steps Mabel was guiding them in, eventually syncing their movements up gracefully.

“You’re a natural,” Mabel smiled. 

“And you’ve definitely practiced this before.” 

“Oh, maybe I have, maybe I haven’t…” She laughed at her own coy wording. “I definitely have. I’ve got this book and CD that I learnt from.”

Before Pacifica could reply, the final crescendo of the song started. She took a deep breath and grabbed Mabel’s hands tightly and spun them round and round, gaining speed until the world around them began to blur.

As the song faded out and the two slowed down, their hands staying together.

“That was, surprisingly fun,” Pacifica panted. “You have to teach me how to dance someday.” 

“Aren’t you running a little overtime for your friends out there?”

“Oh!” Pacifica’s face dropped, unclasping their hands and quickly reaching to check her phone. The timer showed that she’d gone way over how long they had planned for. “They probably think I’ve been killed or something. I have to get back to them.”  
Mabel tossed a small trinket toward her. “Take this. You can tell those idiots that this was the only thing you could take without tripping an alarm.”

“Oh… thanks?”

“And this.” Another small object went flying Pacifica’s way, instantly caught with the other hand. “A little gift from me. Do me a favour and don’t show the others, you’re too good for them anyway. Now get out there before they come looking.” 

Pacifica hesitated for a moment, wanting to say something more, but no words seemed right.

“Will I see you again, Mabel?”

The Gleeful girl didn’t answer, turning her back and walking into the open dressing room. The door clicked shut and left her standing there.

Her hand felt something poking in it, and Pacifica couldn’t hold her curiosity back any longer. In one hand was a dull piece of disfigured metal, and in the other was a shining blue necklace.

That was probably safe to wear, right?

**Author's Note:**

> they were dancing to two trucks


End file.
